


The PR List

by BearGarbage



Series: PB Livin AU [2]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Mr Peanutbutter gets a call from Princess Carolyn about picking up a shipment of ice cream for a certain celebrity's party; he brings Todd along with him for this small pickup mission, which branches out into something much more, and the simple delivery becomes a race against time!Meanwhile, Mr Peanutbutter is estatic to announce to the world about their new budding romance, however Todd has second thoughts about the longetevity of things.
Relationships: Todd Chavez/Mr. Peanutbutter
Series: PB Livin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The PR List

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back and I really wanted to make up for almost every fic I made before since I've gotten much more experienced in writing to be honest. I don't hate what I did before, but I can say I like where I'm at now.

It had been approximately four months since that day; since Mr Peanutbutter had confessed his love to Todd and they became official. 

Ever since that day, it had been filled with nothing but endless wacky antics and silly situations back to back. It was a minor annoyance to others at least and outright nuisance at worst, but they were both happy with one another.

One morning as the sun just began to rise into the sky, and its rays began to shine.

It had admittedly taken Todd little time to adjust from sleeping in the guest room, to sleeping with Mr Peanutbutter. After the many impromptu naps together on the couch; sleeping in the same bed didn’t really phase him.

The rays of light managed to peek in through a small slit in the curtain, and it shone in Todd’s face for a moment as he gave a groan before he turned over into Mr Peanutbutter’s furred chest.

Todd gave himself a moment to hopefully doze off back to rest, but unfortunately he was wide awake now.

Beginning to sit up Todd could feel Mr Peanutbutter’s arms lazily wrapped around his stomach, silently letting him know he’s got him. He’s safe. It was something Mr Peanutbutter always loved to do while they slept together.

With much practiced care and stealth; Todd gently plucked Mr Peanutbutter’s arms from his stomach, and he stayed to watch him for a moment in case he’d abruptly wake up and give that cute little whine .

However, despite a few grunts and a small frown only lasting for seconds; Mr Peanutbutter settled back down into a gentle breathing rhythm, and Todd smiled at the sight before he left the bedroom as he headed downstairs for the kitchen.

Once he was there, Todd stood on the tip of his toes to grab a box of flake cereal on top of the fridge.

Todd had asked why Mr Peanutbutter had gone and put the cereal on the top of the fridge instead of somewhere a bit more reachable, and his response was,

“Because it’s funny trying to grab something from such a tall height, and what we’ll do to get it!” Mr Peanutbutter explained with a chuckle.

The yellow lab ended up being right as Todd watched him attempt to grab the cereal box once for several minutes. He started out with subtle growling before he was barking and jumping up at the box to grab it—to no avail.

“Watch this.” Todd told Mr Peanutbutter as he made the yellow lab take a step back.

With a simple elbow nudge to the fridge, the box flew down into his arms with ease.

Mr Peanutbutter could only look at Todd with wide, bright eyes filled with awe; he saw him like he did a magic trick, and he was given so much praise that week .

Remembering that memory, Todd instantly got off his tippy toes before giving the fridge a gentle nudge with the elbow; the box soon came hurtled down and in his arms.

“Haha! Thanks cereal!” Todd said with a laugh before he made himself a bowl of cereal.

“Milk dispense.” Todd commanded to the fridge before it poured just the right amount of milk in the bowl.

As Todd sat down with a spoon in hand; he happily ate in silence before another memory came to his mind, causing him to pause in his eating. He stirred the cereal flakes in silence as it began to play back to him.

It was only three days since he’s been with Mr Peanutbutter, and the dog with his usual chipper demeanor invited him to a morning tv show. Todd accepted the invitation and went along with him. Todd was told it would just be a simple review of current events

However, it soon turned into the Ryan Seacrest type co-star boisterously announcing for Todd to come down to the stage with him and Mr Peanutbutter.

Todd treaded through the endless sea of people giving aww’s and ooh’s coupled with clapping, before he took a seat next to the yellow lab.

The man wasted no time to ask personal questions, the first one being of how Todd’s family was. How did his parents feel about this?

Luckily, with years of improv Todd hastily made a fake story of how loving and accepting his parents were of his life; how his mother wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

With fake smiles and laughs for the cameras, the conversation left on the note of “He’s a real keeper Todd, you better not let him go.”

The lamentation was finished as Todd peered down into his cereal; the spoon lazily gripped as he dipped it into the milk only to pull up a bunch of now soggy flakes dripping with too much milk.

With a sigh, Todd put the spoon back down in the bowl before he pushed the chair back and stood up. He walked to the staircase prepared to go back upstairs when he suddenly felt himself crash into Mr Peanutbutter.

The two both fell on their butts from the collision, and gave a groan of pain; however, Mr Peanutbutter’s groan was short-lived as he spotted Todd on the ground. He scrambled to get up to his feet, and hoisted Todd back up with a single hand.

“Oh my goodness, Todd are you okay?!” Mr Peanutbutter asked, his eyebrows knitted upward in concern.

“Yeah… I’m alright I- whoa!” Todd shouted out as he was suddenly dragged off by an excitable lab.

“Alright Todd,” Mr Peanutbutter began excitedly, as he lead Todd to the car in a hurry. “PC needs our help with a certain person she’s managing!”

“Is it Bojack?” Todd asked with a head tilt.

“No! It’s Ariana! Grande! You know, the singer!” Mr Peanutbutter said cheerily as he began to look for his keys.

“Whoa! That’s awesome! What does Princess Carolyn need help with? It must be a pretty big thing if she’d call for OUR help. I know she usually loves to do almost everything by herself,” Todd said before throwing the car keys to Mr Peanutbutter.

“You forgot to grab them from the nightstand.” He mentioned.

“Thanks Toddie, you’re the best!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered before putting the key in.

“Aw ew! Don’t call me that it sounds weird!” Todd said with a fake look of disgust before he gave a chuckle; which earned one from the yellow lab himself.

The two got in the car and buckled themselves in before the car soon set off, and Mr Peanutbutter continued his explanation.

“You see, Princess Carolyn told me that Ariana Grande dropped all her sundaes meant for her funday this Monday, and she can’t have a Monday funday without her sundaes!”

“Oh no! That’s true! You can’t just have a funday without the sundaes!” Todd exclaimed, before a question came to mind. “Wait, so are we like picking up more?”

“Yup! PC gave me the name and everything, so all we gotta do is go up there and pick it up!” Mr Peanutbutter continued to explain.

“Plus, PC told us if we do this, Ariana may add all of us to her PR list! PR Todd! That’s totally a big deal!” Mr Peanutbutter happily announced; before his face faltered into confusion, “I think so… I’m not exactly sure what it means?”

“I think it means pudding room.” Todd responded.

“Ooo! A room just for pudding? That sounds fantastic!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered; beginning to speed down the road out of eagerness.

In record time, the two arrived at the place—Hugo’s Ice Creamery.

“Here we are, Hugo’s Ice Cream!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered, gesturing a hand to the building. The paint on the building faded and the H on the banner was nearly gone from weathering and natural causes.

Todd stared at the building with a tiny bit of disbelief before he turned to Mr Peanutbutter, “Are you sure this is the place Princess Carolyn meant?”

“Todd, I don’t know a lot of things, but I do know when they put a fancy name for ice cream places like creamery, it’s the real deal!” Mr Peanutbutter explained before he took his seatbelt off and stepped out of the car.

“Whoa, you are a genius!” Todd complimented before he followed suit and exited the car.

Walking into the ice creamery, Mr Peanutbutter announced boisterously to the employee as he approached the counter, “Me and my boyfriend are here to pick up an order for Grande!”

The man with a stubble cocked an eyebrow of suspicion at the declaration. “You’re here…to pick up an order for Grande?” He repeated for clarity.

“Yes indeed!” Mr Peanutbutter eagerly responded with a nod.

The man gave a slight frown only for a brief moment before it was wiped for a smile, “Wait one moment please.” He stated before going to the back.

“Where do you think he went?” Mr Peanutbutter asked with a head tilt.

“Not sure.” Todd responded before he drummed his fingers gently on the counter.

The man came back shortly with two cups and serving spoons; then, he scooped two vanilla scoops in the cups before it was handed to them.

“Before you guys take off with the ice cream you should try a little sample y’know! Just to check if it’s good.” The man stated.

“Why thank you!” Mr Peanutbutter said with a smile, as he took the ice cream and went to a nearby table with Todd.

Focused on eating his ice cream, Mr Peanutbutter took the spoon before licking some of the cream as an anticipatory test. He soon went to town and ate the ice cream a bit messil, as he licked at his own muzzle the best he could--as of means to clean himself off quickly. When he looked back at Todd he noticed he had his head down.

“Hey sweetie, I know it’s a little early in the day and you’re still tired, but you can’t just sleep yet! We got a package to deliver!” Mr Peanutbutter began as he gently shook him.

“Honey?” Mr Peanutbutter asked, as he began to feel a pang of drowsiness hit him as well; about to stand up and ask the man about it he found himself too weak as things started to sink in.

“Aw snickers.” Mr Peanutbutter cursed before passing out.

\--

Todd awoke to two tall men that sat across from him. He gave an intial gasp of shock upon the sight o them as they remained stone faced.

“You’re up. Wake up your friend.” One of the stoic man said.

“U-Uh okay?” Todd nodded before he brought a hand out to shake Mr Peanutbutter awake; however, he paused in his attempt to look back at the men.

“Wait a second, why didn’t you just like slap one of us awake or something when you got us in here?” Todd questioned.

“We wanted to wait for one of you to wake up on your own, and we can’t harm clients.” The other stoic man responded.

“Oh.” Todd remarked before he brought out a hand to shake Mr Peanutbutter awake.

However, just inches before he could touch him—Mr Peanutbutter had jolted up with full energy.

“Todd! You’re okay!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered with perked up ears.

“Alright, now that we’re both us tell us what happened, and why are we here!” Todd demanded to the two men.

“The reason you’re here is because HE,” the stoic man proceeded to motion a hand to Mr Peanutbutter, “mentioned wanting an order for Grande.”

“Orders for Grande are special. Not one person who’s came to this establishment has asked for an order for Mr Grande.” The man explained.

“Huh? You mean Mrs Grande right?” Mr Peanutbutter asked with a confused frown.

The stoic man’s face faltered at the question, “Wait. What?”

“Yeah, me and my boyfriend here just came to pick up some ice cream for Mrs Grande.” Mr Peanutbutter began to explain.

“So we can get into her pudding room.” Todd finished with a smile.

Suddenly the door opened as another man in a black tux came with a suitcase.

“Out out!” One of the men stood up as he shooed the guy; as the other continued to stare in disbelief.

“Are you…trying to make some weird sex euphemism?” He asked.

“What? No! My agent told me we may actually get added to her PR list, and I’ve always been a huge fan of pudding.” Mr Peanutbutter responded with a naïve sense of seriousness.

“This is a huge mistake.” The man said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead still in disbelief.

Todd and Mr Peanutbutter exchanged confused looks to one another at his reaction as the other man came to sit back down.

“Look, we’ll give you guys three cratefuls of our ice cream for this Mrs Grande as long as you never speak of ANY of this to the cops.” The other man explained--almost threateningly.

“Hooray! You got it! Our lips are sealed!” Todd responded happily as Mr PB nodded in agreeance.

“Alright, well hold on just one moment; I need to speak to Hugo—you know…the original Grande.” 

“Got it!” Todd and Mr Peanutbutter said--almost in usion.

As one of the men left, Mr Peanutbutter turned his head to Todd; his tongue happily blepped out. “We really did it! We’ve got possibly even more ice cream for the party!”

“Yeah we did!” Todd exclaimed as his hand was held by the lab.

“Hey, excuse me.” The man interrupted, causing the two to turn to him.

“You said you guys were boyfriends. How did you first meet?” He asked in full curiosity.

“Well buddy, let me tell you about the story of me and my sweetheart!” Mr Peanutbutter began before a lengthy tale about Todd’s predicament and how he’s brought him in, and how it devolved into them being together.

By the end of his story the man seemed more than pleased to hear the tale. “You’re a real lucky man Chavez, you better not let go of this one.” He stated.

Todd looked stunned at the statement for a moment; before he peered down at his own hands.

Before Mr Peanutbutter could interject in the silence, the door was opened as a Dolly containing three tan boxes of ice cream was pushed in; a label of Hugo’s ice creamery stuck on top.

“Here you go boys, Three crates of our finest ice cream. We can have this shipped to you guys in three days max,” The man explained.

“Doggy doggy what now?! That’s way too long! We need it with PC as she said ASAP; this is a top priority emergency!” Mr Peanutbutter exclaimed.

“I see..” The man said before leaving the room for a moment.

As he saw this Mr Peanutbutter turned to Todd to give him a smile with two thumbs up.

After a few minutes the man opened the door, and he beckoned for the two to follow him out of the office room.

As Todd and Mr Peanutbutter followed he began, “My boss is more than happy to lend you two gentleman a hand; especially Mr Peanutbutter from Mr Peanutbutter’s house.”

Todd’s eyes briefly widened at the statement but went down as they continued to talk.

“Come with us to the elevator, the helicopter should be on the roof.” He explained as the loud whirr of helicopter propellers sounded above off them.

The trio left in the elevator to make way up to the roof where the helicopter was stationed; the wind force from the moving propellers caused all three to shield their faces.

“Hey buddy, how about you turn that thing off for a moment!” The man barked, causing the pilot to jump and quickly disengage the helicopter.

“I wish you much luck on your venture my friends. Have safe travels.” The man said before giving a thumbs up for the pilot to turn the helicopter back on.

The pilot gave a nod in response before he started the helicopter back.

“Alright Todd, help me bring the crates in the copter and we can jet right on over to PC’s office!” Mr Peanutbutter stated as he hefted up two crates.

Todd took the last one before he peered over at the pilot before he asked, “Say, where are we? I think we both forgot to ask that.”

“Oh, you’re in San Jose.” The pilot responded earning a gasp from the two.

“It’s a good thing we woke up while it’s still at least a little light!” Todd stated as he hefted the last ice cream crate into helicopter and got inside next to Mr Peanutbutter.

On instinct the yellow lab wasted no time to bring Todd in for a hug, as Todd looked a bit wistfully at the view below them.

Normal times like this he usually wouldn’t feel like this; he would be more than happy to sit here and with him. However, there was this underlying sense of guilt within him, and it managed to linger with him the whole helicopter ride.

Soon, the helicopter made its way towards VIM management, and the two looked downwards as they approached the building; the sun just beginning to have dipped down in the sky.

“Where do you want me to land?!” The pilot yelled through the loud whirr of propellers.

“Just land us on the roof!” Mr Peanutbutter yelled back.

“The WHAT?!” The pilot yelled out louder.

“The ROOF!” Todd and Mr Peanutbutter shouted back in usion.

“Oh! Roof! Got it!” The pilot nodded before taking a sharp nosedive down for the roof.

Todd and Mr Peanutbutter screamed as the helicopter came hurtled down towards the roof, expecting for the inevitable crash.

However, they were met with a rather sudden soft landing. With the helicopter landed, Todd opened the door before grabbing two of the crates; letting Mr Peanutbutter grab the last one.

“Thanks for getting us here and not crashing!” Todd smiled.

“Yes! Thank you so much my good sir!” Mr Peanutbutter said before he handed a 20-dollar bill over to the pilot.

“Wow, a twenty-dollar tip?! Thanks!” The pilot said in awe.

“Alright, so how are we going to get in the building?” Mr Peanutbutter asked Todd as the helicopter began to fly off from behind them.

“We just need to find the ele- there it is!” Todd stated before he pointed at the silver door.

Running to the elevator; Mr Peanutbutter pressed the down button with a free hand before stepping aside to allow Todd to get in first.

The elevator took a moment before it sent them down into the main lobby. Plenty of employees were beginning to leave; However, luckily, they both knew Princess Carolyn was usually the last to leave!

Bounding up the stairs, Todd and Mr Peanutbutter got to Princess Carolyn’s door before it was soon kicked open with grandiose by Mr Peanutbutter.

“We’re here Mrs Grande!” Mr Peanutbutter boisterously announced.

“And we’re here for your pudding room!” Todd followed along with as much energy.

However, when the two truly focused in on the scene they realized there was no celebrity. Just Princess Carolyn standing by a crib, now looking over at the two of them in confusion.

“What?” She responded before the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

“Aw thanks you bozos! Thanks for waking up my baby! I just got her back asleep!” Princess Carolyn scolded sharply.

“You have a baby? Also congratulations on your new child!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered.

“Wait a second… where is Ariana? I thought we were supposed to get ice cream for her?” Todd asked.

“What?! You two dummies flake out and ignore my calls for TWO days instead of helping me, and now you’re asking me why she isn’t here?!” Princess Carolyn snapped.

“Two days? Have we really been out that long…?” Todd wondered.

“Where the heck were you two?!” Princess Carolyn pressed on.

“Uh..San Jose? You see we got the ice cream but then we got drugged and-“ Mr Peanutbutter began before he was interrupted with a raised hand.

“You know what, it’s fine. Just go.” Princess Carolyn said as she gently rocked her baby in attempts to get her to fall back asleep.

“But I-“ Todd began.

“JUST GO.” Princess Carolyn insisted with agitation.

Todd wasted no time to leave, but Mr Peanutbutter simply stared at the crate of ice cream in his arms.

“So…what do we do with all this ice cream?” Mr Peanutbutter asked.

“You can eat it all in one sitting, I don’t care! Just leave!” she hissed.

With a sad whimper Mr Peanutbutter walked out with the crate in his arms; soon meeting up with Todd outside the building.

“I’ve already called us an ubear to get home.” Todd said a bit solemn as he sat on the ground.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure Princess Carolyn will bounce back from this! It wasn’t our fault for what happened at all.” Mr Peanutbutter attempted to reassure as he sat down, but it was ultimately left on dull ears.

“Todd? Are you alright?” Mr Peanutbutter asked gently as he turned his head to him.

“H-Huh?” Todd hummed out in surprise at his question.

“You haven’t been your smiley self as usual since the helicopter ride, and I noticed how things got awkward in the office room back in San Jose, and the morning show. Am I being too grandoise? Too much?” Mr Peanutbutter began to press on.

Todd began to open his mouth to respond, but Mr Peanutbutter cut him off as he continued, “Because you know if it’s me you can tell me before it devolves off into some huge argument and you leave me!” Mr Peanutbutter with a noticeably nervous laugh.

“Plus I want to clear the air before I ask you a very important question.” Mr Peanutbutter vaguely stated.

“Wait…what is the question?” Todd questioned.

With a shaky sigh, Mr Peanutbutter cooled his nerves before he whipped aa wedding ring box out of his pocket, and he wasted no time to pop it open with a brief click.

A surprised gasp came as he saw the sapphire ring. It’s blue luminscensce shone against the newlyfound night sky.

“No.” Todd responded quickly before hands went over his mouth in shock at his own response. He didn’t give the lab a chance to actually propose at all.

Todd looked to see Mr Peanutbutter stare up at him with mouth agape in shock.

“You…You don’t want to get married?” Mr Peanutbutter asked softly.

A pang of guilt went through Todd as hands went out to reassure, “It’s not you I just-” Todd began before he was cut off.

“I know we’ve been on a bunch of silly antics and adventures with me lately, and I understand completely if you’re tired of being with me and feel like you’re missing your purpose, or I’m holding back your potential.” Mr Peanutbutter began.

“I’d rather have a breakup than go through a fourth divorce. I can’t do that again. The constant arguing, fights, misunderstandings…it’s too much." Mr Peanutbutter admitted, and Todd wasted no time to bring a hand to Mr Peanutbutter’s shoulder.

“Dude. No. You’re wonderful. You’re not doing anything to hold me back, I’m responsible for myself.” Todd said firmly.

“The problem is…The problem is… I don’t feel good enough for you. I feel like I don’t deserve your love, like the only people I deserve to be around is jackasses and assholes; Because, that’s the only people I’m good for.” Todd admitted, laying down on the concrete to see the faint glimmer of stars in the California sky.

“Aw sweetie…” Mr Peanutbutter said before he went to lie down as well. “Why do you feel like that? None of that stuff is true.”

“I know, but. I’ve landed in nothing but shitty situations since I was teen,” Todd began.

“I got so depressed by my mom and stepfather I got hooked on this stupid video game, and…it got so bad I actually dropped out of high school, then soon kicked out.

“Then I ran into Bojack, and in the past I thought he was one of those jerks with a heart of gold, but sometimes… that heart of gold turns out to be fool’s gold.” 

“We’ve made up, and I try not to hold a grudge, but sometimes it’s admittedly hard.” He stated with a sigh

Mr Peanutbutter slowly sat up as Todd opened up.

“The worst part of this though is that I feel like I deserved this. If I wasn’t such a stupid, lazy bum, and if I had decided not to just live off a random celebrity I barely knew…maybe…maybe.” He found himself unable to form the right words as he held his hands.

“I had all the power to run, and yet I stayed.” Todd finished no longer able to peer over Mr Peanutbutter’s way.

Mr Peanutbutter remained silent, a contemplative look on his face as Todd continued.

“Like I said before, I love you. A lot. I love each crazy adventure we go on; with our luck it feels like we always get out of it just in the nick of time, and I just…love that.

“I love the way your ears slightly perk sometimes when you want to listen on conversations, or how you always lightly lift me off my feet sometimes when you give me hugs. I love it all, and I wouldn’t change a thing.” Todd admitted.

Mr Peanutbutter finally stood up to gently pluck Todd off from lying on the ground. “Toddie…”

“Aw man, I thought we were gonna stop with that nickname!” Todd said with a chuckle, which earned one from Mr Peanutbutter.

“Honey I’m being serious,” Mr Peanutbutter tried to say through a chuckle.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but if it helps in any sliver of a way; I think you’re perfect." Mr Peanutbutter began not breaking eye contact.

I love how you usually wake up later than me, and when you wake up you have that adorable bedhead I just want to ruffle.

“I know me being nice, and a celebrity can kinda make it seem too good, but… you deserve love too."

"I don’t love you because you can financially support me, or because you can be like my stand-in maid. I love you… because you get me, and you’re one of the most fun people to hang around.” Mr Peanutbutter said before he gently held Todd’s hands.

“I know you said no, and I can respect that, but do you think you’ll reconsider? When you’re ready of course?”

Todd took a moment to think about before he nodded, “It’s gonna take time, but I’ll definitely think about it.” Todd smiled before Mr Peanutbutter’s ears perked up and he jumped forward to bring Todd in for a strong embrace.

“Yay!” He cheered before an onslaught of dog kisses was given to Todd’s face and the two laughed as he pushed Mr Peanutbutter’s face away.

“Haha! Ew! Gross dude! Cut it out!” Todd smiled before pushing Mr Peanutbutter back.

As Todd wiped the drool from his face; he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

“Todd. I want you to remember you deserve just as much love as me,” Mr Peanutbutter said softly.

Todd smiled with a nod, before his eyes caught sight of the ice cream crates on the ground, his smile turning a bit sorrowful.

“We really let Princess Carolyn down. Even if it wasn’t really our fault, we should still do something for her.” Todd mentioned.

Mr Peanutbutter’s ears fell flat as he nodded in agreeance, “I agree. She’s such a great hardworker. She deserves something to make up for this… but what?”

Todd tapped his chin in contemplation as he stared up at the sky; before his eyes came back down to the ice cream again. A smile slowly spread as an idea came formulating.

“I got an idea! But we gotta work a little fast!” Todd said happily.

Mr Peanutbutter followed this energy with his own smile as the ubear pulled up with a black bear as the driver.

With the pair in the car along with three crates of ice cream, the rest of the night was spent meticulously planning.

-

The next morning Princess Carolyn trudged tiredly with a stroller towards VIM; when she pushed the door open she was met with multicolored streamers hung about the place followed by a huge yellow banner with pink text saying:

“Congratulations on your new baby, and sorry about ruining the deal! -Todd and Mr PB. Please make sure the font is 14 pt and don’t write it down. Thanks!”

“What the…” Princess Carolyn muttered to herself as she peered around the lobby.

There were tables with colorful decorations adorning them; a variety of desserts containing ice cream was sitting on the table, kept cool by dry ice.

She finally caught sight of Todd and Mr Peanutbutter standing at the stairs with a smile.

“What did you guys…do?” Princess Carolyn asked softly.

“We made a super awesome surprise party just for you!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered before blowing a party noisemaker.

“But why? I told you guys it was fine, I just needed to cool o-”

“Oh, don’t be silly! We wanted to do this, you really deserved this after all you’ve done for us.” Todd admitted.

“And I’ll also watch Ruthie for today so you can enjoy the party, get some new deals, y’know!” Todd offered.

Her surprised looked gradually softened at the offer into a smile and she responded, “Thank you, you guys. This is really nice of you two.”

“Sooo…. are we forgiven?” Mr Peanutbutter asked with an eager smile.

“Well, I’ve had to fish Bojack out of a pool of his own vomit once, and that cost me THREE big potential clients, so I can see past this.” She admitted.

“Yay!” Mr Peanutbutter cheered before he brought Princess Carolynn in for a hug.

“Aw hey!” Princess Carolyn began before Todd entered in the hug as well.

She seemed to hold a frown for the moment; before that look of discontent soon softened into a smile as she closed her eyes accepting the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way Bojack does not currently know These two are in a relationship just an fyi 8)


End file.
